Uatu (Earth-9997)
Since then, the Watcher watched over the Earth and interacted with the people of Earth much like he did on Earth-616. However, the Watcher of Earth-9997 stated that when he broke his oath of non-involvement it was to protect the Celestials' interest on Earth, such as when he aided the Fantastic Four in defeating Galactus the first time he came to Earth. In modern times, when Black Bolt was about to release the Terrigen Mists into Earth's atmosphere so that the entire human race would mutate, thereby sparing his people the Inhumans (who left the Hidden Land) would not be persecuted by their human cousins, he wished to do so unobserved. It has been said that Black Bolt had some knowledge of the Celestials' intentions for humanity. With the Watcher blinded, Black Bolt continued with his plan with no opposition and no prying eyes. Some time later, the Watcher (who could only listen to what happened on Earth, but not see) recruited the X-51 to be his new set of eyes and got him up to date on the happenings on Earth. In order to insure the "feeling" robot would not object to the Celestials' plan for Earth, Uatu tried his best to strip X-51 of his humanity, starting with stripping his human appearance and then a battery of logic to demoralize him so that he would accept the Celestial propagation plan. This plot almost worked, however when Uatu thought he had convinced X-51 to delete his personality program, it turned out that it was a trick and X-51 then took the knowledge of the Celestials' plan to Reed Richards. Uatu then convinced John Jameson to bluff Reed Richards and X-51 into inaction with the Ultimate Nullifier. The plan didn't work and the two worked together to summon Galactus to Earth to fight of the Celestials who had come to pass their final judgment on the Earth. Following the Celestials' defeat, X-51, deciding that Uatu didn't deserve to be allowed to know the goings on of Earth, unplugged Uatu from the world and vowed never to tell him what happened there. This was a short lived promise, as three years later Galactus returned to Earth wondering why when he was summoned to come to Earth's defense he was called Franklin. X-51 was forced to show Galactus the fate of Franklin Richards, and was shocked when he showed Galactus the fate of Franklin Richards of Earth-811. When he questioned Uatu, Uatu explained to him that there was a Multiverse and different realities. He then convinced X-51 to plug him back into his monitoring device. Uatu had a passive role from then on out, providing X-51 with the drub and drabs of information about things that X-51 couldn't figure out for himself. Uatu usually mocked X-51 and taunted him with the information. When Mar-Vell came to the Watcher's citadel to collect the Ultimate Nullifier for his quest to destroy Death, Uatu refused to hand it over and even threatened to destroy them with it, before surrendering it over to Mar-Vel. Following Earth being saved again by the Absorbing Man of all people, and Death was destroyed, X-51 gathered a group of super-beings from alternate realities that he dubbed his Heralds. Their goal was to travel to the various alternate realities and warn these worlds versions of Reed Richards of the dangers of the Celestials. This action evoked the wrath of the Watchers from various alternate dimension, and they came to punish Uatu of Earth-9997 for his transgressions. When the Heralds returned, they saved Uatu when they would use the citadel's machines to transport each of the various alternate reality versions of Uatu to the surface of the Earth in their respective reality. X-51 rationalized that the Watchers accused Uatu of involving himself with humanity by making them guilty of the same crime. With no cause to live by, Uatu wanted nothing more to do than to die; however, with the death of Death, nobody in the land of the living could pass on into the afterlife. It was not until the heroes of Earth found a new Death when they revived Jude the Entropic Man to act as the new Death on Earth. Uatu was one of the first brought to Jude to pass on to the afterlife. Presumably following his death his soul had been transported to the Realm of the Dead. | Powers = Seemingly those of Uatu of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Uatu of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly those of Uatu of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = When he was alive, Uatu was blinded, it hampered his mobility and his ability to use his equipment since most of them had visual inputs. | Equipment = Presumably the same as his Earth-616 counterpart. | Transportation = Uatu utilized a portal that appears as a black door way. This transportation device can transport individuals not only anywhere on Earth, but to other realities as well. The limitations of where this portal can transport a being is unknown. However, it is presumable it could not transport one to Limbo, the Realm of the Dead or Paradise as these were places that were unable to be viewed by Uatu. | Weapons = Uatu had in his possession the Ultimate Nullifier. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Blind Characters Category:Watchers